


A First Time For Everything

by TitansAreDelicious



Category: Left 4 Dead (Video Games)
Genre: Adult Content, Fluff, Game: Left 4 Dead 2, Gore, Horror, Inspired by Left 4 Dead (Video Games), M/M, Teasing, Zombies
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-11
Updated: 2019-03-11
Packaged: 2019-11-15 13:12:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18074051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TitansAreDelicious/pseuds/TitansAreDelicious
Summary: In the midst of Louisiana's swampland, Ellis and Nick kindle an unexpected attraction to each other. But will this affair survive the snapping jaws of the undead and the decaying world around them?This story is based around the map Swamp Fever in Left 4 Dead 2.I do not own these characters/setting nor do I take credit for them.Simply fanfiction.





	A First Time For Everything

**Author's Note:**

> I hope to have more chapters coming soon! Hope you enjoy!

A man who can master patience can master anything. Some men are born without patience and instead burdened with careless attitudes and a negative view on life. This encumbrance never bothered Nicolas, but it did affect his relationships with other people. The man had his fair share of women and interactions with society, but they never went well. Even when he managed to get hitched, he could never settle like a normal person. Nick always turned to drinking to forget about his problems and how much he hated his life. If he was not drinking, Nick was working his ass off at his nine to five job. The money was enough so that he had food to eat and a beer in his hand, but his boss despised him and would never offer him a raise. On top of that, he had to come home to a wife who stole his money and made his life a living hell. He only kept her because he felt that coming home to someone was better than no one. After only a year of being together, Nick found out his wife had cheated on him. In his defense, she had no room to talk when he came home one night with hickeys on his neck and lipstick on his lips. One argument led to the next, and Nick ended up sleeping in a filthy motel with bloody scratches across his cheek. The very next morning, he found all his belongings piled on her front porch. She even had the audacity to chuck her wedding ring at his face before he left. He had bought it from a pawn shop, so the value of it was little to none. What pissed him off about the whole ordeal is that the ring had left a scar on his forehead. Whenever he looked in a mirror, he was reminded of those awful times.

After his divorce, Nick quit his job and permanently broke off from normal life. Following that, Nick had to face life-changing experiences that would scare any normal person. The ring on his left middle finger had an engraved symbol from the gang he joined when he turned twenty-five. Two years later, Nick decided to leave it all behind and become a dedicated gambler. The man had found his real talent in his newfound hobby. Gambling gave Nick the freedom he craved and the chance to travel anywhere he wanted; something his old self would never dream of. To the hot desert of Las Vegas to the bustling cities of New Jersey, Nick was finally living to his full potential. The entertainment and the thrill of it became the man's new addiction, but what Nick loved the most was the money and once the gambler was pulling in the big cash, it clearly showed how much he did. He always bragged about his white suit being worth three-thousand dollars, and that the other rings adorned on his fingers were made of pure gold. Soon enough though, pulling money on his own was not enough for him. What became better than winning money was tricking people into giving it to him. The conman was living the life he always dreamed about; not worrying about anyone and having everything he could ever want.

But that all changed when Nick decided to travel to Savannah, Georgia. The last bet that Nick won, he received a ticket to travel on a casino cruise. Nick was not excited to visit the South, but he would never pass up a chance for a little bit of gambling. What fueled him further was the fact that he may or may not of been running from the law. Being a wanted man in three different states was tough business, but that further urged Nick to jump on the first plane out of there. Coming from Boston, it took him three hours to reach Georgia. After getting off the plane, everything seemed to be normal, but not to Nick's taste. People were way too friendly in the South for his liking. When Nick was retrieving his luggage, a chill went down his spine when he suddenly heard a blood-curdling scream echo through the airport's terminal. Happy faces turned to looks of concern when other people heard the dreadful sound as well. Some people went into the direction of the scream to see what was going on.

"What the fuck is going on over there?" Nick spoke out loud. A young man that was probably in his early twenties turned his way. The man had placed his blue ball cap sideways on top of his head. He had a five o' clock shadow going on with his piercing blue eyes looking Nick up and down. Nick spotted him and gave the young man his attention. The man was the spitting image of a typical redneck. Definitely not Nick's cup of tea to be socializing with, but the guy seemed to have no trouble talking to the conman.

"I ain't quite sure myself. I'm sure everythin' will be alright though." Nick simply nodded his head and turned away from the man and grabbed his suitcase.

"Ya'll need some help?" Nick only glared at the young man.

"Does it look like I need help? I guess people here are more blind than stupid." Nick sat the suitcase on the ground beside him and pulled the handle out.

Without blinking an eye, the hick laughed and slapped one of his hands across the conman's back stifling a loud grunt from the older male.

"Ya'll are funny! Aren't from aroun' here are ya?" Nick had the sudden urge to just punch the man's face in and remove some more teeth from the guy's mouth, but he was not getting arrested today.

"I'm here strictly on business. Now will you kindly fuck off?" The man once again was not fazed by Nick's aggressive comments.

"Name's Keith by the way." The hick smiled and stuck his hand out for Nick to shake. Nick cursed at the painfully slow conveyor belt for putting him in this situation. All he wanted to do was get the rest of his luggage, and get out of the overly-crowded airport. Nick stared at Keith's hand and looked back up into the hick's eyes. With a big smile, Keith kept pushing for the small gesture. With a drawn out sigh, Nick gave in and shook the hick's hand. Keith gripped and happily shook his back.

"You're one stubborn kid. I'll give you that." Keith gave Nick a huge friendly grin, but the boy did not let go of his hand and continued to shake it.

"And the name's Nick." Finally, the hick let his hand go and laughed. Silence fell between the two, but it was not awkward or uncomfortable to Nick's surprise. After a few minutes, Nick's bag traveled its way on the conveyor belt to him.

"So, what brings ya to Georgia, Nick?" Nick grabbed his bag and slung it over his broad shoulder. He reached for the handle of his suitcase and pulled it by his side.

"Like I said before boy, I'm on business." Keith cocked his eyebrow upwards.

"Just a business man, ay? Darn, I thought ya'll was a gangster or criminal ya know?" The hick shrugged his shoulders and sighed in disappointment . Nick flinched and turned slowly towards Keith.

"Huh? Why would you think that?" Nick clenched his teeth nervously and stepped cautiously towards Keith.

"Ya'll got the slick back hair, rings on ya'll fingers, and I bets ya'll's coat is worth a lot of money too." Keith snickered playfully not realizing that Nick was slowly making his way to him.

"Wait a second...Ya'll look really familiar. Have ya'll been on TV befo-" Before Keith could finish his sentence, Nick had already had the hick by the collar of his shirt with a switch blade pressed up against his throat.

"Say one more word, and I'll slit your throat from one ear to the other. Maybe you can smile better that way." The conman smirked and darted his eyes back and forth, but it seemed that no one was around to see their situation.

"I knew ya'll was more interestin' than that. I like it." Keith chuckled and smirked devilishly down towards the conman. Nick was taken aback by the comment and released some of the pressure from his knife. With a single swipe of Keith's hand, Nick was disarmed and was now at knife-point with his own blade.

"Ya'll couldn't just let a kind ol' hick like myself help ya out, huh?" Keith teased and gently prodded the end of the blade into Nick's stomach. The conman's breath hitched. Nick could not believe he had been tricked and played by his own game.

"Try not to put us Georgians on the short end of the stick cause ya'll might find yerself there too if ya'll disrespect us." The hick pulled the blade away and switched it back to normal.

"Ye can have this back." Keith grabbed the surprised Nick's hand and placed the switch blade in it, closing the conman's stiffened fingers. The hick's sudden touch pulled Nick out of his shocked state. Keith released Nick's hand and turned his attention away and instead focused on the large crowd gathering at the end of the terminal.

"Somethin' real serious is goin' on over there. I'm gonna check it out." The hick did not wait for Nick's response and started running in that direction. Nick, still a little dazed, quickly threw his switch blade back into his coat pocket and started chasing Keith.

"Hey we're not done here you little shit! Get back here!" By the time Nick had caught up with Keith, he had already slipped his way through the crowd. Nick pushed and shoved partially through the crowd but it was hard to maneuver around efficiently. Eventually, the conman claimed a spot up front and with his newfound view, he could see a security officer restraining a screaming woman. The woman looked like she had just crawled out of Hell and back in again. Her skin was pale and sickly, but was almost too hard to see with her tangled blonde hair wrapped around her face. But what made Nick reel in disgust was the blood trickling from God knows where onto the tiled floor beneath her.

"I've seen this before on the news." Nick turned his attention to the old man beside him who had whispered into his ear. The man continued.

"Just last week there was an incident in California, you might of heard about it." Nick shook his head and returned his eyes to the situation in front of them.

"According to the news, there was a group of homeless people that were attacking people on the street. Supposedly, witnesses saw that they had blood gushing out of their eyes and mouth." The old man pulled down both his eyes towards Nick for dramatic effect. The man's breath reeked of alcohol, a smell that was all too familiar to him.

"If what you are saying is correct, then we're all going to die then right?" Nick spit back sarcastically . The man snorted, not amused that Nick did not take him seriously and pushed himself away from Nick and the crowd.

Every event seemed to go in slow motion after that. The woman whipped her head to the security officer, her yellowed teeth bared. In a blink of an eye, the woman bit into the man's throat and tore the man's jugular out. With a twist of her head, the woman showered his blood on the crowd and spat out the piece of flesh. The security officer cupped the blood squirting out of his neck to try and stop the bleeding, but no one could help the man as he quickly succumbed to his painful death. The haunting eyes of a dead man looked over the crowd one last time, before his body fell to the floor. Screams filled Nick's ear as he watched the woman on the ground launch and tackle another victim to the ground. Nick's vision began to blur as he watched a teenage girl try and run away, but was mauled from behind by a much larger man. Her screams muted as the weight of the man crashed against her legs. Nick watched as the bones in her legs sliced their way out of her skin. With the smell of fresh new blood, the man began to gnaw upon her wounds. A sound echoed through his ears when he turned away from the gruesome sight. He saw that the old man from before was tackled to the floor as well. His blood spilled out of every corner of his face from the impact. Nick hoped that the fall had cracked open his skull and killed him instantly but there was no mercy here. From left to right, innocent people were falling like flies and torn apart. Nick tried to clear his mind and finally realized that a familiar voice was shouting at him.

"Nick! Come on! We gotta get the hell outta here!" Keith snatched Nick's wrist, his eyes darting immediately to the nearest exit. It was just a matter of time until the whole terminal was going to be infected.

Keith maneuvered them through the carnage and reached one of the emergency exits. The hick threw the door open and pulled them inside. Both men began to race down the flight of stairs alongside a dozen other people trying to escape.

"They're coming!" Nick glanced behind him and saw the owner of the voice pointing up at the top of the stairs. As if on cue, a collection of shrieks and stomping feet were fast upon them. Keith stopped suddenly in his tracks and caused Nick to crash into his backside. Nick felt the same as people began to pile up and push up against him.

"The door is fucking jammed! Jesus Christ someone help us!" The individuals at the front of the door began to push and pound their fists against the metal doors.

"This can't be happening! We need to get out of here right now!" Yelled a young man who had his girlfriend desperately clinging to his hand. Nick looked down at his similar situation with Keith and felt the hick tighten his grip on his wrist.

"We'll get outta here Nick, I promise." Keith turned his attention towards the conman. Nick could tell that Keith was trying to stay cool and collected like before, but his eyes told another story. He knew a scared man when he saw one, but Nick was no different.

"Open up the goddamn door you fucking idiots!" A gorilla-like man bellowed and began to aggressively push his way through the crowd. Nick wanted to punch the man in the face to put him in his place, but there was nothing he could do. He watched as the man threw a woman on the ground and out of his way and took her place with opening the exit.

Nick heard a quiet voice beside him contrasted to the loud ones surrounding him. A young woman held her swaddled baby close to her breasts as tears fell from her eyes. Her desperate prayers to God to take mercy on her child made Nick's stomach churn.

The sudden sound of crashing metal pulled everyone from their haunting thoughts. The people in front had managed to break down both of the doors with their combined weight. Without hesitation, everyone began to push themselves against each other towards the exit. A few celebrated with sighs of relief or a twinkle of hope in their eyes. That was soon lost when the first scream sounded from the back of the herd. The infected had found their way to the bottom of the stairs and had latched their teeth into their first victims. People were succumbing to their deaths faster than the people funneling out of the exit. Like pigs to the slaughter, blood attacked the walls and innards traced the ground abandoned by their owners. For once in his life, Nick had become the animal instead of the butcher; mentally incapacitated and herded along to his uncertain demise.

This was a nightmare that Nick could never wake up from. It happened so quickly that the conman could not believe that he was just conversing with Keith just ten minutes ago. Keith. A man who he had barely met and yet in that short amount of time, became the only person in the world who could catch him off guard. Keith had played him like a fiddle and it pissed the conman off. A man like Keith would cause many problems in Nick's ideal world for himself, but the hick had saved his life not only once but twice. Keith was the only reason why he was still breathing and having these thoughts in the first place. Why? Nick's thoughts were cut short by the sound of Keith's voice.

"Just a little further, Nick. We can do this!" Keith looked back and bright cerulean met clouded grey. In that small moment, Nick felt hope; a feeling that he had never felt before. Not with his ex-wife. Not with himself, but right then and there. Keith's eyes twinkled as the man gave Nick a small smile. Nick shifted his eyes downward as he felt his heart thump hard against his chest. He would never forget that moment nor would he experience this feeling again for a long time.

"Nick watch out!" Keith yanked Nick back behind him as a zombie crashed its weight onto him. The deranged person snarled and threw its head erratically at the hick's face, teeth bared. Keith pushed back against its torn flesh, his hands slipping against the creature's hot sweat. In that time, Nick had been accidentally thrown to the ground by the sheer force of emergence that Keith had felt.

"Keith!" Nick attempted to rise off the ground but was soon met with a swift kick to the face. The conman's head was thrown back as he fell to the ground once more. Nick embraced another hit on his left shoulder and stomach causing his body to fold. Uninfected people were lost in panic as they ran between Nick and Keith with only the single thought of getting out of there.

"Nick!" The conman opened his eyes and the world had become a big blur. Streams of colors and shapes passed him as he attempted to get up a second time. Nick stumbled and fell to his knees, his free hand holding his damaged eye.

"Nick!" That voice again.

"Jesus H. Christ, man! What are you doing!?" A much larger passerby snatched Nick's arms and pulled him up. Without another word, the person pulled on Nick's elbow and started dragging him away. Away from the infected. Away from the voice calling his name.

"Wait...Don't. Wait! Stop!" Nick tried to resist and threw himself forward, but the individual was much stronger as he continued to pull them both away.

"Let go of me you fuck!" With his final effort, Nick used his free elbow to aggressively jab the person's side. The man hollered and let go of Nick. In that small moment, the blurs turned to people. The colors back to normal. Red. Red was all Nick could see. His eyes locked on Keith's now visible face. The hick's face was covered with blood and his hand was pressed firmly onto his neck. Keith turned. Bright cerulean met clouded grey once more.

"Go." Keith mouthed and winced in pain to his injury. No. Not like this. Nick's heart quaked within his chest, but before he could react, dark hands wrapped around his waist and pulled him back.

"Let go of me! Keith!" Nick tried to pull himself forward, but the person behind him would not release their grip.

"We have to go! Now!" A loud commanding voice boomed behind him. Nick fought as hard as he could against the man's strength, but it was no use. These would be the moments Nick would never forget. The way Keith looked at him in that moment. The glimmer in his eyes and the small smile he shared, but like every truly good thing in the world, it was taken too soon. Keith was then mauled from behind by two infected that had latched their teeth into his flesh; one on his ribs and the other on his arm. With their combined weight, they had taken Nick's last bit of hope and Keith's final breath to the cold hard ground. As long as he lived, Nick would never forget.


End file.
